Content sharing services have been developed as a technique to provide an online marketplace for creative professionals to sell content, such as images. A creative professional, for instance, may capture or create images that are exposed via the content sharing services to potential customers such as marketing professionals, casual users, and so on. For example, a creative professional may capture an image of coworkers conversing next to a watercooler. The image is then uploaded and tagged for availability as part of the content sharing service such that a marketing professional performing a search for “office” and “watercooler” may locate the image. The content sharing service also includes functionality to make the image available for licensing in response to payment of a fee, e.g., as part of a subscription service, pay per use, and so forth.
In conventional digital online marketplaces, creative professionals may upload hundreds and even thousands of images to provide images that have a likelihood of being licensed by customers of the content sharing service. Over time, however, the tastes of these customers change, and therefore these images may become stale and no longer desired for licensing. For example, the customers' tastes may change from a “clean and pressed” look for people in the images to a “wrinkled and worn” look. Thus, images exhibiting the former characteristics are no longer desired by these customers and as such a vast number of images made available by the content sharing service may no longer be relevant or desired by customers of the service at later points in time. This may have a significant impact on the creative professionals as well as customers desiring images from these professionals, such as by cluttering search results.